


[translation]In Which Palpatine Suffers a Ghost Infestation 纳布时尚神圣不容侵犯

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Everyone Is A Fashion Critic, Gen, Sith Fashion Sucks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 他们唧唧歪歪地评判，说什么他的衣着代表纳布。真的，就算当上了西斯皇帝也不能让他那些纳布祖先们的时尚观蒙羞啊！





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which Palpatine Suffers a Ghost Infestation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080236) by [BloodyMary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary). 



 

**In Which Palpatine Suffers a Ghost Infestation**

**纳布时尚神圣不容侵犯**

BloodyMary

 

胜利终于到手了——绝地武士团不复存在，他君临银河系——但是，也正是这一天，他开始在耳畔听到自己亡父的窃窃私语。真讨厌，他父亲都死了几十年了。

 

“我的骨中骨啊[1]，红色？”科辛加·帕尔帕庭用高贵的口气冷冰冰地批判，“衬你的肤色吗？”

 

西迪厄斯当然没理他。亡者的私语怎比得上活人的尖叫？他笑着看向那群绵羊一般的议员，放纵自己享受这一刻。他们将自由和生命放在银盘子上献给他——将他看做救世主，却从没想过他才是他们一直苦苦挖掘的危险分子——

 

“你是打算在那副大袖子里藏什么东西吗？”一身礼服的娃娃女王同样对他的衣着打扮嗤之以鼻。

 

西迪厄斯的奸笑快挂不住了，但他压下了心中怒火。他可不会让一个死去多年的少女玷污他的胜利。

 

***

 

“黑色绝对不是你的颜色，”帕德梅·纳贝里说，她半透明的身形散发出浓浓的非难。

 

西迪厄斯额头青筋暴跳。

 

“那算什么料子啊？”另一只鬼魂说，从发型来看她应该已经死了两百年了，她穿的衣料好像是某种丝滑的绸缎。

 

“我要发表一份声明，”西迪厄斯说。他心中有一部分在尖叫——你回应了鬼魂的质疑就是在示弱——但事已至此，“我要摒弃旧共和国的骄奢淫逸，拥抱勤俭朴素。”

 

“勤俭朴素也不需要穿垃圾袋啊，”科辛加·帕尔帕庭补刀。

 

***

 

“看上去快烂了，”某个穿礼服的古早国王说。

 

西迪厄斯对马斯·阿梅达点点头，笑了笑。他看着自己的副手在自己的笑容面前缩了缩，看到对方这样……他有一瞬间忽略了耳畔的批判。这个蠢货怎么敢这么说他非常非常舒服的袍子？裁缝们花了好几个月才捣鼓出合适的柔软度。

 

自从他被自己的闪电烤了以后他的皮肤就变得异常敏感。

 

“其实不是黑的哎，更像是深绿，”一只冈根鬼魂打岔。至少西迪厄斯听他说是这么个意思。还是说，那是个“她”？冈根人千人一面，口齿不清。

 

***

 

“我的宝贝，”帕德梅·纳贝里宠溺地说。没错，卢克·天行者进入西迪厄斯的视线了。“看看他。”

 

“这个黑色用的好啊！”西迪厄斯的曾祖母说，“敢穿这么朴素的颜色！”

 

这也太不公平了，西迪厄斯酸溜溜地想。他都穿素黑穿了多少年了？他不就是没法穿紧身裤嘛，这个毛还没长全的小男孩怎么就偷走了 **他的** 穿衣风格了！

 

素黑是他的！

 

“安纳金，如果你敢伤害我儿子，我做鬼也要吃了你的心！你看好了！”帕德梅威胁。维达是听不见她啦，但是西迪厄斯……好吧，如果她能对旧爱这么残酷的话，他真不知道她会拿他怎样。

 

“你至少也画个妆吧，我的骨中骨，”科辛加·帕尔帕庭严肃地说。“这么激动人心的对峙，你就顶着这张盐渍西梅脸。”

 

[1]骨中骨（flesh of my flesh）是圣经用语。科辛加忒能装了……


End file.
